The invention relates generally to an apparatus for producing tractive effort and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for determining and providing a controlled power from a first apparatus to another apparatus.
Recently, electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles have become increasingly popular. These vehicles are typically powered by an energy storage system including one or more batteries, either alone or in combination with an internal combustion engine. In electric vehicles, the one or more batteries power the entire drive system, thereby eliminating the need for an internal combustion engine. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, on the other hand, include a small internal combustion engine to supplement the battery power, which greatly increases the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
In conventional internal combustion engine (ICE) vehicles, the range is typically limited by the amount of fuel stored in the tank. If the length of travel exceeds the amount of stored energy, i.e. fuel in the tank, operation of the vehicle is stopped until additional fuel is added to the tank from a storage container or service truck. Likewise, if the useable energy in the conventional vehicle's 12 V Starting, Lighting, Ignition (SLI) battery is insufficient to start the heat engine, the SLI battery can be jump started using another vehicle via a set of jumper cables or a service truck can provide a “boost” charge via a separate 12 V battery or from a portable engine driven generator.
In today's Hybrid Vehicles (HEV's) and future Plug-in Hybrid Vehicles (PHEV), if the amount of useable stored on-board electric energy is below a given threshold but there is fuel in the tank, generally the vehicle will operate, but with reduced performance, (acceleration and hill climbing ability) and reduced fuel economy while the heat engine runs providing power to propel the vehicle and also to recharge the electrical storage unit(s). In the event that both the electrical energy storage unit is depleted and there is no fuel in the tank, then the entire propulsion drive is not operational and the vehicle will require either charging of the on-board traction battery from another source/vehicle to allow operation on the electric drive alone or the addition of fuel to the tank and provision of sufficient electrical energy to start the engine. However, in existing HEVs, there is no apparatus or associated control means that allow either cranking of the engine or charging of the traction energy storage unit from another vehicle due to non-standard voltage ratings of the energy storage unit(s).
Similarly, in today's pure electric vehicles (EVs), if the amount of useable stored on-board electric energy is below a given threshold, then the electric propulsion drive is not operational and the vehicle will require charging of the on-board traction battery from another source/vehicle. The ability to jump start the EV from another vehicle (conventional ICE, Hybrid, or Electric) is not normally an option due to non-standard voltage ratings of the energy storage unit(s), and lack of appropriate interface controls. Similarly, if a service truck is requested for assistance, the service truck generally is not equipped to provide a charge to the traction batteries of the electric vehicle. Based on the inability of existing cars and tow trucks to jump start the electric vehicle, it is often necessary to tow the electric vehicle to a garage or facility with proper charging equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and associated control means that allow one electric or hybrid vehicle or apparatus with relatively large amount of stored on-board energy to be used to either crank the engine or charge the traction energy storage unit in another vehicle or apparatus.